


Green

by MemeKonYOI (MemeKonYA)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/pseuds/MemeKonYOI
Summary: Yuuri has no ex partners, but he has Yuuko and Phichit, and people he describes to him as ‘lovers, I guess?’ with a sheepish expression over dinners and drinks and in hotel rooms where they’re staying together.He has kids like Minami and Yurio, with huge crushes, wanting to skate on the same ice as him, to be his equals.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.

**I.**

Victor remembers when his aunt got pregnant when he was about five or six years old. He remembers her happiness and nerves and the way she wouldn’t stop touching her belly, even though to his eyes, it looked exactly the same as the last time he’d seen her. He remembers his mom getting teary-eyed and his dad enfolding her in a tight-yet-careful hug.

—He also remembers the jealousy, ugly and plain as day, hilarious to everyone except him. 

Victor is an only child. And until aunt Yana brought little Zhenya kicking and screaming into the world, he’d been the only child in the family; always on the receiving end of everyone’s doting attention, always everyone’s priority.

That didn’t much change with Zhenya, who was a quiet and easy baby who then grew into a mild-tempered child, but it didn’t really matter to him.

What mattered was when his cousin was born he felt the world change drastically for the first time in his life, because he was no longer its axis, even if at such a young age he had no way to put the way he felt into words. 

_Selfish_.

That’s how Yura used to call him, a selfish jerk. 

And Victor accepts that he is, a little. 

He’s greedy with the things he likes and he gets fixated on his interests, to the exclusion of everything and everyone else, a tunnel vision that only ever fades when — _if_ — the interest does, and only ever lets him know what he’s burned on his path when he’s at the end of it. 

He started skating as a child, because both his parents did it, recreationally, and then he fell in love with it— with the thrill, with the freedom, with how the blades sounded on the ice, and dropped everything else. He dropped his friends, he dropped other interests; he probably didn’t drop his education only because he had the guiding hands of his parents, supportive but stern; and over them, the looming presence of Yakov, who had told him in no uncertain terms that he held no interest in coaching a drop out.

And that’s how skating became his life. 

That’s how he woke up as if from some sort of dream at age 27, at the top of the world, having conquered every single challenge that presented itself to him, and felt— 

—empty. 

A selfish thought, possibly, with everything he’d achieved, with everything he’d earned for himself, with the sort of life he was lucky enough to lead. But true, all the same.

He took to the ice on competitions, and felt— felt something indescribable. Felt as though something that had been there for over twenty years was finally starting to fade— felt as though he was finally at the end of this one path.

And then— 

—and then he met Katsuki Yuuri.

He met Katsuki Yuuri —who was gorgeous in every way and completely unexpected— and suddenly selfish wasn’t word enough for the way he felt, for the all-encompassing fire that lit deep inside him.

Suddenly selfish wasn’t even close to being able to explain the way his world had simultaneously narrowed down and expanded beyond imagination, all over the duration of a single night.

 

**II.**

Yuuri has no ex partners.

Yuuri has no ex partners, and Victor, who has been neglecting love for years, having only had superficial relationships that were nice enough but never long, never involved, feels a surge of something ugly deep within, something rumbling and pleased at the prospect of being the first, the last— the _only one_ for Yuuri.

He recognizes it as something akin to what he felt when Yana knelt down before him and told him he was gonna have a little cousin soon. 

—Something like that, only _darker_ , _deeper_ , _stronger_.

He watches Yuuri strive to get back in top form, watches him being hardworking and earnest, and magic and mesmerizing on the ice and off, and acknowledges the newness of this possessive streak in him that had somehow always remained dormant, because he can’t not.

… And maybe because he doesn’t want to ignore it, too.

Maybe because it feels like it fits, even if it’s not at all nice, even if it’s a character flaw. 

 

**III.**

Yuuri has no ex partners, but he has Yuuko and Phichit, and people he describes to him as ‘lovers, I guess?’ with a sheepish expression over dinners and drinks and in hotel rooms where they’re staying together. 

He has kids like Minami and Yurio, with huge crushes, wanting to skate on the same ice as him, to be his equals.

He has people who turn their heads when he walks by them, unable to resist his magnetic pull. People who blush when he speaks to them even for a few seconds, who strain themselves trying to be alluring.

He has a beautiful smile, and kind eyes that make Victor feel like he’s placed first on the podium of life, a laugh that Victor wants to hear all the time, and a complete lack of awareness of what he does to people.

He tells Victor not to ever take his eyes off him, as if Victor _could_ look away.

Yuuri has the world in his hands.

And Victor wrapped around his little finger.

 

**IV.**

Victor sprains his knee attempting a quad when he’s fifteen. 

He remembers exactly how he felt as he was waiting for the doctor to see him, Yakov sitting next to him, trying to be a soothing presence in the absence of his parents (away for work) but ultimately failing. 

He remembers sitting in that waiting room thinking out a dozen different scenarios where the injury was severe enough that he could never get back on the ice again.

That feeling comes _nowhere_ near to the way he feels when Yuuri tells him to end things after the Grand Prix finals.

His heart stutters painfully inside his chest, and there’s suddenly something lodged in his throat, hurting as he swallows spit.

He cries, and gets mad at Yuuri because it’s either that or— 

—or something else. Something else unknown, scary. 

Scarier, however, is how Victor tries to picture his life without Yuuri in it, and fails. 

Scarier is how something whispers in his ear, as he hugs Yuuri before his free skate, that this time could be the last one he holds Yuuri like this.

Scarier is entrusting Yurio with the mission of making Yuuri _stay_ in some way, sotto voce; scarier is that he feels like he needs to pull all the stops because a year in Yuuri’s company has been enough to show him how dull his life had become before, to show him exactly what he’d been missing, and exactly who could give it —and more— to him, to fill him with the certainty that he couldn’t possibly do without this now that he’s had it.

It’s probably underhanded, what he does, seeking Yurio out when he does, telling him what he tells him— and part of him feels more than ever like the selfish jerk Yurio always said he was; another part of him knows, however, when he sees Yurio’s eyes, when he hugs him, when he sees him off, that he’s doing the right thing. 

He’s not the only one who has gotten something he was lacking from Yuuri, he reminds himself, as he watches Yurio walk away— back straight, like a warrior.

He’s not the only one whose life Yuuri has upended, and somehow made better in the chaos.

 

**V.**

“You were great out there,” the bronze medallist tells Yuuri, flashing him dimples and deep brown eyes, thrusting his hand towards Yuuri, eager to shake his.

Victor watches it all with a smile on his face, and an arm slung around Yuuri’s waist, fingers curled around the curve of if, the contrast of his pale hand over Yuuri’s dark costume hopefully stark enough that the guy’s eyes will drop to it, notice the ring gleaming on his finger.

It did, eventually, when Yuuri’s own ring was out there on display as both skaters shook hands. Bronze’s eyes dropped to the ring on Yuuri’s right hand, and then to the identical one on Victor’s.

The way Bronze’s cheeks get lightly dusted with a subtle pink tinge thrills Victor. 

It’s not this guy’s fault that he’s new to the circuit, a talented up-and-comer ready to grab his chance, and that he somehow doesn’t know about them, Victor knows. And he can’t blame him for being attracted to yuuri like a moth to a flame, because that’s who Yuuri is— a charmer unaware of his own charm, an unknowing heartbreaker leaving a trail of unrequited crushes behind him, wherever he goes.

—Victor knows. Victor _understands_. Victor can definitely sympathise.

But Victor is, on occasion, a terrible person.

He waves Bronze goodbye as he walks away from them, a brave smile on his face when he waves back before turning around, even though his shoulders are a little slumped. 

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he whines after a few seconds, the hand on Yuuri’s waist holding him closer as he turns his face to bury his nose on Yuuri’s hair, a little damp from the routine, “you made my heart race.”

Yuuri hums at him, a little exhausted from his performance, and then all the attention, leaning into his embrace —medal clanking against Victor’s— and turning his face a little so he can, in turn, bury his face on the crook of Victor’s neck.

“My heart raced twice as much when you suddenly decided to change the jumps mid-routine,” he sing-songs then, because he can’t help it.

Yuuri groans and Victor chuckles, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head and somehow feeling like he’s never seen things clearer in his life, and like their path is endless ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come and hang out with me on tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
